In an environment in which business tasks are to be outsourced or crowdsourced, its necessary to find a crowdsourcing platform that is attractive for crowdworkers. With the mushrooming of crowdsourcing platforms and overwhelming growth in number of task postings on various crowdsourcing platforms, crowdworkers face a real challenge finding which tasks are more suited to the changing and dynamic environment. Some enhanced crowdsourcing platforms give the crowdworkers an option to rank tasks by “most recent”, or “most HITs (Human Intelligence Task) available”. Some also post some extra HITs within the task, repost it, or repost with added payments to make the task more suited to the crowdworkers. Some other crowdsourcing platforms attempt to circumvent these problems by pushing tasks to a pool of “dedicated” crowdworkers who have a contractual binding to solve a certain number of tasks everyday within the crowdworker's area of expertise.
As a result the crowdsourced tasks may also not be very relevant and useful for the crowdworkers who view these tasks. For the crowdworker, the state of the art technology solutions may not suffice in more than one scenario. It is possible that many of the tasks posted on the crowdsourcing platforms may take longer times to complete or never getting complete. Also, these approaches may limit the needs of crowdworkers with a primary job, and looking at crowdsourcing platforms for an engaging experience that may provide secondary income. It is also necessary to factor in the changing and dynamic business needs associated with the crowdsourced tasks.
The end result is a solution where crowdworkers are unproductive or disinterested, while requesters are left struggling to find crowdworkers for completing their tasks on time. In order to provide the most suited tasks to the crowdworker it is therefore necessary to create an ecosystem that attracts crowdworkers towards an engaging business model with the crowdsourcing platforms.